


I Just Want to Be Loved

by Doteruna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley just wants to be loved, Demon/Human Sex, M/M, Sam is a moose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching the part in Season 9 when they're trying to humanize Crowley and he says, "I just want to be loved!" and I was like BOOM inspiration</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to Be Loved

"I just want to be loved!"

Sam stared hard as Crowley screamed at him, following his outburst with a small whisper. His arm throbbed from how many times he'd taken his own blood, and Crowley's neck was covered in small injection marks. The demon--or was it man, now?--was gasping in the chair he was tied to, glaring up at Sam. 

"Do you?" Sam asked, taking a small step forward. Crowley frowned, as if realizing what he said, then glanced back up. 

"I--think I do," he replied after a second. "I make so many jokes--about your brother, you, I tease you both. I think...I think it's because I want it? Maybe?"

Sam crouched down in front of Crowley, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. That didn't sound like something Crowley'd say. But it was true, the demon had made a lot of jabs over the last few years. Mocking Sam, calling him Moose, saying he'd fuck him or make out with him or trade his freedom for sex. It was no small secret that Crowley was bisexual (or whatever the demonic equivalent was) but the man had always been so casual about it; listening to him now, it seemed as if Crowley had been striving for affection. Sam decided to test it out.

"And if I could give it to you?" he said quietly. Crowley's head whipped to him, Sam's brown eyes staring into Crowley's slightly greener hazel ones. "You just want to be loved, right? Can you prove it?"

"Are you offering, Moose?" Crowley said, trying to grin but his desperation was showing through. Sam could see the war in his eyes, Crowley's humanity trying to press out. 

"Yes."

"Then.....you prove it," Crowley gasped out, and Sam moved forward to smudge out a gap in the demon trap. He unlocked the collar around Crowley's neck and the cuffs on his hands, expecting Crowley to try and hit him or escape; instead, the shorter man just grabbed Sam and pulled him close, pressing a messy kiss to his lips. 

Sam froze for a second; he didn't think Crowley was actually serious. A demon? Wanting to be loved? Thinking he DESERVED love?

But as Crowley made a small noise against his mouth, Sam realized that he was deadly serious. And the man was kind of hot, in a weird demon-y way. 

"Come on, Moose, there's only so much time until your brother shows up," Crowley whispered in his ear, and that was the last straw. Sam grabbed Crowley's collar and yanked him in closer, kissing him hard before pulling him off the chair and onto the floor. The man made a low grunt at the impact, but it was silenced by Sam crushing their mouths together again, his big hands running up and down Crowley's torso, finding the buttons to his suit and undoing them one by one. Crowley, in turn, was pulling Sam's T-shirt over his broad shoulders, tossing it away before he wiggled out of his suit pieces, then his trousers. Sam let Crowley pull his belt through the loops and tug at his jeans until they were both naked, and Sam was pleasantly surprised to see that Crowley was relatively well-built. 

"Just gonna stare, or are you going to do something?" Crowley said teasingly, and Sam leaned forward, licking a stripe from Crowley's navel to his chin, then back down. The man shuddered as Sam took his cock in one huge hand and stroked it gently, bringing the man to full hardness in just a few minutes. Sam himself was aroused, his dick hanging heavy and hard between his legs as Crowley nipped and licked at his neck and chest. Sam was on his hands and knees over Crowley, and after several seconds he backed up, bringing his lips to Crowley's inner thigh.

The demon was panting hard, gazing at him with dark eyes that looked entirely human, vulnerable. It occurred to Sam that he was also exposed; if Crowley wanted to, he could kill Sam in an instant. He wasn't bound or kept inside a devil's trap; he was just waiting, writhing in pleasure as Sam licked over his cock and gently played with his nipples. 

Sam watched Crowley until it seemed like the man was getting bored, then took his entire length into his mouth. Crowley's eyes went huge; it was clear that he hadn't really enjoyed anything done to his physical body in a long time. His fingers tangled themselves into Sam's long hair, his thighs trembling as Sam sucked. 

"Oh, hell, Moose," he moaned. "So good, so pretty, I love you so much--"

Sam pulled off with a jerk of his head. Crowley looked confused and shocked at himself, but his hips bucked instinctively at the loss of heat. 

"You what?" he said, his fingers digging into Crowley's legs. The demon licked his lips as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

"I--don't know why I said that," he said nervously. "I mean, Dean has Castiel and you don't have anyone so I always just thought...You don't have anybody to love you and I want to be loved, and I want to love someone, and I think it should be you."

He finished his sentence in a rush, looking abnormally uncomfortable. He swallowed, his eyes slipping away from Sam's. 

"Love," Sam repeated flatly. Crowley looked almost ashamed. 

"What are you doing to me, Sam Winchester?" he asked sadly. "Is this what if feels like to be human again?"

"I think," Sam began, leaning back down and giving Crowley's thigh a small kiss, "that if you want to feel human again, this is path to getting there."

"Then I want to do it," the demon said faintly. "I want to do this, I want to love you, and I want you to love me. I want--"

He was cut off as Sam sucked particularly hard, gasping in pleasure as his cock was once again encompassed by warm velvet. Sam bobbed his head up and down before pulling off, grabbing Crowley's shoulders and hoisting him up so they were on their knees, kissing hard as Sam reached his big hand between them, grabbing them both and stroking quickly. Crowley licked into his mouth and their tongues tangled before Crowley was coming, breaking away to bite down hard on the junction between Sam's shoulder and his neck. Sam came a second later as blood welled up from the wound, and they both collapsed to the ground, sucking in huge gulps of air. 

Sam turned his head to kiss Crowley again, and he opened his eyes just in time to see Crowley's flicker a deep crimson; the color slowly faded until only hazel orbs were left, staring straight at Sam. 

"I think it worked, Moose," he whispered, giving a small smirk before kissing Sam deeply. Sam let his eyes fall closed, and he didn't know how much time had passed before he heard Dean's voice. 

"What the FUCK?"


End file.
